drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurt Krueger
TW: Suicide, Self-harm, Family Abuse Kurt Damien Krueger is the ghost of a boy from Chervil, living in an abandoned neighborhood. As his soul was never found by a Reaper, he ended up becoming a ghost and living on the same house he died on as his family had abandoned it in fear of the supernatural ability that he ended up causing. As soon as he was able to become corporeal in the living world, Kurt refused to ever leave his home in fear of being seen. Unable to reach the Afterlife, he started rebuilding his life in the abandoned house, only having his old computer, movies and video games to keep his mind occupied. He still mourns being unable to die but seems to enjoy his life a lot more as long as he's isolated from the world. Even if he occasionally feels overwhelmed by loneliness at times. Appearance Kurt is 175cm tall and slim, usually appearing slouched in some way. He has blueish white skin and white hair with pale blue highlights, pale blue eyes and light blue horns on the side of his head. He usually wears a dark blue beanie, headphones and dark blue baggy sweater. Being a ghost, despite being able to materialize his entire body, he seems to lack legs, having a ghost-like lower body instead. Both this and his hair appear to be translucent and his whole body has a faint glow to it. The lower part of his sweater and the tips of his sleeves appear to be constantly leaving particles. His ears are also pierced with different earrings and piercings. Personality Kurt is a shut-in, and hasn't seen any living beings for all the years he's been closed in his house, so he's usually very awkward when dealing with anyone. When alive, he was often mistreated, so he's often very cynical and passive-aggressive. However he tends to act bitter with anyone and isn't the most friendly ghost, tending to have moments of hypocrisy when judging others. Although he's depressed and lonely, it's hard to tell through how rude and careless he is about anything he's told. He does want to have friends but he's so paranoid over everyone, and would rather be safe and push everyone away. He finds comfort in video games and cartoons, but is also really private about them and finds it hard to share anything about his interests. He's also very pessimistic and seems to only find tragedy and sadness in everything. When upset, he has a tendency to just begin tearing up for a long time, most times he's completely unaware of this. He's prone to mood swings of sudden anger if something ends up triggering old memories, but he's quick to isolate himself when it happens. Abilities Kurt doesn't seem to have any special abilities, except for regular ghost abilities such as disappearing and phasing through walls. Relationships Uncle WiP Aunt WiP Cousin 1 WiP Cousin 2 WiP Malice Even though Kurt and Malice (Formerly Mlies) knew each other in life, they never really had much of a close relationship, if any at all. They just went to the same school and were part of the same class. Kurt barely bothered to remember the faces, much less the names of his classmates. He has the faint memory of Miles just being a talkative kid who sat next to him maybe once or twice. Kurt ignored most of his remarks, as most were just comments regarding his fashion choices and asking why he never spoke with anyone. Kurt skipped classes often so their relationship never became more than that. TBA Raven BE REWRITTEN Being the only punk alternative ish kids in their high school, Kurt and Raven soon became friends and bonded over their interests in music and emo punk stuff, and how they were picked on for it. They were very close friends and always hung out together, however Kurt always remained secretive regarding his abusive family and depression. Things only changed when Raven disappeared. Her disappearance wasn't talked about as much as no one knew what happened and she was simply labeled as missing. Kurt never heard of this however and as her family had soon moved away, he simply assumed that she was with them and did not have a chance to say goodbye. Losing his best friend only made him more depressed and influenced his already existing desire to end his life. Now that he's a ghost, she is simply a distant memory and he doesn't know that she was actually murdered. Backstory Kurt was born to a simple couple in Chervil, being raised for less than a year until an accident caused him to become orphaned, losing his parents. He was taken in by his father's brother and his family, who while grieving for his brother's death, ended up holding a grudge against the child due to association with his death. Still, Kurt was adopted into the family consisting of his aunt and uncle, as well as two older cousins. Growing up, he was always aware of the clear favoritism his cousins would receive, while he'd just get ignored or get in trouble a lot more than they would when bad things happened. Always being a quiet and passive child, he quickly became the family's lightning rod for abuse. There were no lies regarding his parents, Kurt always knew they had passed away while he was at a young age, as his uncle and aunt made sure to remind him from time to time that he wasn't their real son, and wouldn't be treated as such, but yet claiming he should be thankful they still choose to take care of him. Kurt's most precious possession was a photo from his parents that came along with the rest of some of their belongings which he still keeps. He was always very secretive and protective over the belongings as well as the photo, and often wondered if his parents were as cruel as his family, or if things would have been different if they hadn't passed away and they would have treated him like he belonged. He took comfort in imagining the latter. Living in a small town and having a minimal age difference between him and his cousins, school was just as problematic, suffering bullying from his own cousins, as the two twin siblings' would gather groups of their friends to bully Kurt who would just passively take it in. He knew if he told on them, his family would still pick their side and condemn him for accusing his cousins and trying to get them in trouble. And that he should just stop being weak and see it for what it was. Just a joke! They were just messing with him and trying to toughen him up so he wouldn't be crying all the time. But Kurt knew better... High school wasn't too different, still the same thing, and Kurt had never managed to make friends as not only he was too shy and paranoid of others, but no one wanted to associate with him because of the trouble he seemed to attract. He mostly kept to himself, closing himself in his room and taking comfort in music and comic books. He began getting even more depressed, not knowing what to do as both home and school were horrible and he had no way to escape the abuse. He often felt sick and skipped school, secretly self-harming himself as well, only causing his uncle and aunt to nag on him more for his failing grades and for how lazy and immature he was being. To distract himself from it all, Kurt developed an interest in emo and goth fashion, much to his family's disapproval when he began wearing nothing but black and spikes, and letting his hair grow a bit longer than what they would consider acceptable. The comments from others still got to him, but yet, he felt somewhat more confident in his appearance. He seemed to attract more bullying from others with this and began reconsidering his choices when he was then approached by a tough girl with a similar style. He was as wary of her as he was with everyone else but, noticing she was on her own, not followed by any groups of others just dying to pick on him. He lifted his guard a bit and accepted talking to her. Her name was Raven and she was curious about his style and wondered if they happened to have similar interests, which they did. With this, they soon started hanging out and became close friends, of course, the bullying didn't stop but now that he wasn't alone, Kurt found it easier to put it aside and just enjoy the company of his new friend. Things were alright for a while, his best friend Raven made going out somewhat more tolerable, even though they were teased for their different appearance and him mostly being teased for being friends with a girl like that, he still felt somewhat... happy. Home was still problematic and as his family continued to disapprove of the way he was presenting himself as well as the increasingly angrier and more aggressive attitudes he got towards them. His breaking point happened soon after Raven went missing, she too was a loner and there were no clues as to what had happened to her or her whereabouts, her family was surprisingly quiet about it and Kurt grew more and more bitter at how unfair it all was. Not knowing what happened to her while still having to deal with his own family issues on top of that just made it all unbearable. He was alone again, and began getting picked on again, he snapped and fought back, but being a weak kid despite his size made it all futile. With his new attitude, his family was even more dedicated to shutting him down and the fights and arguing got more and more intense. Despising himself more and more, and being tired of sobbing and crying himself to sleep every night, in a moment of intense self-loathing while home alone, Kurt overdose in sleeping pills and slit his wrists, to make sure he'd finally leave that loathsome world and just be at peace. He woke up to sounds of muffled screaming and as he saw his family all looking down at him, he was shocked it didn't work, but as he tried to move, he found himself having an ethereal body while his corpse remained lifeless on the floor. He tried attacking them to stay away from his body, but he was completely invisible to them and nothing he did seemed to affect them in any way. Looking at his translucid hands, he was baffled and just felt more and more furious. Was he a ghost?! When all he wanted was to be done with that cursed life and move on?! And yet there he was, still existing! Aside from phasing through absolutely everything he touched and no longer feeling things like hunger and fatigue, nothing was too different. Going through his own funeral while his family bawled and cried at how much they missed him and how he was too young to be gone only filled him with more rage and spite. The same family members who abused him, who hurt him, who manipulated him into feeling worthless and who dedicated their lives to make his existence as miserable as possibly could. They were now getting comforted with loving hugs, being told that none of it was their fault, that they were the best caretakers they could have been. Kurt's anger just grew as he followed them back home, wanting nothing but revenge for what he had gone through all of those years. He learned to materialize much quicker than most ghosts, and once he found himself able to interact with objects, he began choosing to knock things out of shelves during the night to test his abilities and took pleasure in seeing his family wake up horrified, looking around for possible intruders and closing windows. With this, Kurt began playing mind games with them, moving things while they weren't looking and banging doors, but his attempts got even more aggressive when he attempted to start dropping heavier objects and throwing sharp things in their direction. After a successful attempt at breaking a large vase on his uncle's head and injuring him and his aunt, the family promptly left the house that same night. Unsatisfied with this, Kurt waited for their return to continue hurting them, but as hours and then days passed by, he soon realized that they weren't coming back to even pick up their belongings. Rumors of the incident quickly spread and he started noticing how the neighbors slowly moved away as well. Enraged by being alone again, he let out his anger on them as well, which only caused more fear to spread in the building. Never having left the building, as he was free to explore others' homes, he was speechless to realize that everyone was gone. His rage had dissipated and he just sunk back into his room, overwhelmed by the sadness and agony he felt. He wanted to die more than anything, he wanted to stop existing, he expected to be taken to the Afterlife, but as more and more time went by, he realized that that was not going to happen, so he just accepted the empty and tedious life he was now forced to live, simply laying dormant in his empty room. Trivia * Kurt was inspired on Napstablook from Undertale and the Youtuber Jordan Underneath ** His personality is inspired by Robbie Valentino from Gravity Falls, except he cries a lot more * His surname is taken from the popular horror movie character Freddy Krueger * Kurt is perfectly capable of forming legs, he just doesn't feel like it Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Ghosts, Zombies and other Undead Category:Chervil